Girl Next Door
by LABELED 593
Summary: A little variation and Hogwarts imagingation put into the song, Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. Song Fic. Please review.


_So, I altered the song a bit. It wasn't so that I could claim ownership but I thought it was a good story to write and I was having an writer's essay block and this cleared it immensely So without further ado, I don't own Harry Potter, its characters or this song or it's altered lyrics by Saving Jane. (Called Girl next door)._

_Here it is:_

**Small town homecoming queen  
I'm the star in this scene  
But there's no way to deny she's lovely**

_I've tried everything. I was the homecoming queen and yet she's still the star. It was probably a pity vote._

**Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere**  
**Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

_I don't know what everyone likes about her. She's quiet, timid, and nervous. Maybe she knows she's perfect and she's mocking me. And now, I'm sure of it._

**I don't think I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

_I know I'm not jealous. It's her. It's all that attention. If she were less perfect, I'd be happy, but no. Look at her "studying and tutoring" MY boyfriend. Unbelievable. She wants me to believe that she's only trying to help him with his studies. He's on the bloody Quidditch team. He gets signed and never has to study again. What's she playing at? And look at him, staring at her like there's no tomorrow… I'll fix this._

"_Won-Won! Can you help me with something, Filch said he needs supplies from the fifth floor again…" Hah! This never fails. Wait where is he?_

_turns and is shocked _

_Ronald Weasley snogging that "tutor, best friend, "she means nothing" person"'._

_I walk over to them, tap him on the shoulder and give him one of my famous slaps and my favorite, "Blackout". Interpret it how you like, but Ron has a much better idea of what it is now, I'm sure. And with my head held high, I walk away…_

**I am the prom queen She's in the marching band**

_Again, another "She pretty lets vote for her". And while everyone is arguing over what I'm going to wear, SHE is over there having a good old time with MY _EX _boyfriend and her other "best friend"._

**I am a cheerleader She's sitting in the stands**

_Now I have to make all these people happy while all she has to do is sit there and be loved while I'm practically begging for it…_

**I get the top bunk She's sleeping on the floor**

_Even on overnight in Hogmeade, we room together and she insists I get the top bunk. Little do I know that the lower bunk is bigger, enough for two, and guess who she sneaks in??_

**I'm Miss America and She is the girl next door**

_I do get all the votes and some people might think that I am better than her but they have no idea. She's as evil and conniving as I am she's just better at it._

**Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent**

_Everyone's favourite student. Picked to be most successful. And me? Picked to most likely discover a new hairstyle. yay… yet another way to display, she's perfect._

**And she was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
She's everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding**

_As if I need another reminder. Now she actually HUGS several first years because they heard of Umbridge. Now RON comes over and kisses her on the neck just like he used to, to me. He asks to copy her homework. She looks at him and offers to correct it and some afterwards while she gives him the look._**  
**

**Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her**

_Ok. I admit it. I AM JEALOUS OF HERMIONE GRANGER!!! And I just want to rip my life out of her perfectly delicate and pure hands._

**I am the prom queen She's in the marching band  
I am a cheerleader She's sitting in the stands  
I get the top bunk She's sleeping on the floor  
I'm Miss America and She is the girl next door  
Oh and she is the girl next door**

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

**I am the prom queen She's in the marching band  
I am a cheerleader She's sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
I'm Miss America and... I'm Miss America  
She is the girl next door...**

I won't beg for a review but if you have time to read this you have time to make a little effort and tell me if I was any good or a waste of your time.

Have a great day!!


End file.
